crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Wizard
Usefull Stuff As to what form of magic is the most reliable... Literally that answer is personal to every mage, and some forms just "click" better with some than others. Fey does a direct tap but she's so closely tied to nature that she's not as dangerous in artificial environs. The more closely a mage taps the sources of magic directly, the more likely the effect is to be powerful, and uncontrollable once unleashed. Using Fey as an example... Were she to fire a raw blast of energy about all one can do is get out of the way and pray one's defenses hold. Not even she can redirect the bastard once it goes off. Further, the magic Law that says the spell does not end until ALL the repercussions and ripples have completed... The bigger the bang, the more consequences and ripples, regardless of whether the mage sees those things. Various types of magick (by far not a comprehensive list) Hermetic Schools: Hedging on the formulaic methods of classic wizards to bring the mind and will into focus, the Hermetics take a very mathemagical slant on the mystic arts. While this provides a lot of power and control, the innovative and random spark is missing as your average hermetic requires months, perhaps even years of study to learn new tricks. "Natural" mages: Nature-tied mages tend to carry the primal forces of nature in their blood, and tend towards wild, half-formed bursts of power that do not ALWAYS do as the mage wishes. Their strong points are elemental, and fertility magic, while their weak points fall into the realm of summoning, divination and communication. Necromancers: Tied to death and the dead, necromancy is not evil in and of itself, though it cvertainly lends itself well to horrific ends. Raising the dead, trapping souls and ripping the very life-force from their victims, Necromancers who aren't "evil" tend to be very pragmatic. After all, only a psycho would relish the thought of tearing out an enemy's heart and eating it to partake of their strength (by western standards anyway). "physical" mages: Channeling things like Ki force or raw emotion into action, one of the most personally dangerous magicks is the magic of the self, pushing yourself into every action and slamming it into one's enemies. Push yourself too far and you will not have enough energy remaining to keep your heart beating. But for the Ki master who can balance the power output are absolutely DEVASTATING in a melee. Mutants who develop a Ki wiz trait tend to die as their bodies lack an internal gauge that keeps them from punching out too much. "Chaos" mages: Mages who literally tap the raw energy and shape it as they will with whatever is on-hand fall into this category, the mystic "catch-all" label. magicks created by raw will and direct feeds are among the most potent and unpredictable magicks any practitioner could ever see. Most mutants with a wiz 4 or higher rating fall into this category, as does the Artificer. Chaos working often seem to violate the Laws of Magic to anyone who is not skilled in the arts but a practiced eye can usually follow the chain back and see where the rules are bent, but do not break. This is also the catch-all category for normal mages who do things in a way mages would sneer or scoff at, like the military man who focuses his will through running cadences, or the police officer who channels her power via the authority of the badge. "Fae" Mages: Storm-witches and Fatebinders fall into this category of dangerous magicks that alternately tap the ambient magics, natural phenomena or fate seemingly at random. As wild and capricious as the creatures that pioneered this form of magick, tapping this form requires a mental and physical discipline that most mortal creatures cannot muster. Even powerful wiz-Mutants find tapping this source of magick to be rather akin to licking a live power cable, and avoid it where possible. "GOO" Magicks: Arguably among the most violently powerful and horrific forms, tapping the Great old Ones for power leads very rapidly to horriflyingly great levels of power. however, the downside is a complete and utter loss of sanity, and often one's Soul, as the human, and mutant mind were not meant to contain the thoughts or realities of the Elder Things. Channelers: Often considered a sub-class of mage, a topic argued VERY hotly, channelers tap not the natural world, Ley Lines, Currents or rituals for their power. Instead they must bargain, cajole, steal and focus power directly from spirits. Mutants often flat-out violate the classic rules guiding "normal" wizards, which leads many to believe that a channeler is very likely to be something else entirely, and that Shamanistics around the world are being done a disservice by classifying and teaching them as though their pacts and bargains with the creatures of the Astral Planes were nothing more than another way of casting classical spells. Source